This invention relates to a pointed-position detecting apparatus and method for detecting a position in a displayed image designated by a user.
A known system for presentation or the like uses a digitizer as a projection board on which an image is projected. Specifically, an image is projected on a large-sized digitizer and a pointing rod is directly brought close to or into contact with the projected image (i.e., coordinate input surface of the digitizer). Then, the coordinates designated by the digitizer are read and the designation is reflected at the projector.
However, the above conventional art has the following problems:
(1) The digitizer (tablet) used as a screen for projecting images must have a large size. This lowers movability.
(2) The digitizer itself requires a detection mechanism such as a electromagnetic induction detector and a pressure detector. This cannot produce a large-sized digitizer with low cost.
(3) The size of projection surface is determined by the size of the digitizer. This cannot install the projector corresponding to the scale of presentation place, and it is unpractical.